Sisters of the sky
by elomeno
Summary: The pevensies did get transported to narnia, but they werent the only ones. Two girls went with them as well. Two girls who found a very surprising destiny awaiting them.
1. Prologue

**AN- Hey, im back with a new story. Yes, i know this chapter is extremely short but i will have the next chapter published tomorrow or day after.**

**So im starting a whole new story which is going to be long and hopefully exciting. Please dont forget to review, it makes ke feel better and gives me some incentive to keep going. When writing a long story it helps to know that someone out there is actually reading it and of course i want to know people's thought about my writing. I dont have anything else to say so read and then review :)**

**Oh ya, this chapter goes to PopRockShawty for helping me out and giving her thoughts and tips on my story :D**

Outside the dull white door of the hospital room, a pair of passing nurses heard a wail of anguish and sorrow. They nodded to each other. It was bound to happen. Sooner rather than later. The girls could not be saved. The injuries had been too severe.

Inside the room, a crowd of people stood along the sides of the room – relatives and friends – with their heads bowed. An occasional tear was wiped, an occasional whisper was heard.

Nearer to the middle of the room, a woman was sitting curled up in a chair. Tears streamed down her face, and curls of red hair hid her puffy eyes. A dark haired man stood next to her with his arm around her shoulder. His expression was one of shock and disbelief as he softly conversed with a severe-looking doctor.

In the center of the room were a pair of beds and on them laid two girls, two sisters.

The older one – probably 14 – had short, curly, fiery red hair and a tanned complexion. She was slim and tall and she radiated a feeling of kindness and patience. Her face was soft and cheerful. Her sister – three years younger – was quite different. Her long, thick, black hair was tied down in a plait and contrasted sharply with her pale skin. Her body was thin and athletic, though a little on the short side. Her face had a brave and determined look on it hinting that she did rarely listened to others. However, there was also a very mischievous look gracing her features.

The only common feature between the two was their green eyes, which were currently closed. Both had slight smiles on their faces and peaceful expressions. They seemed to be fast asleep. It was now easy to miss the prominent cheekbones or bony limbs that were a result of being in unconscious for a month. Even the numerous gashes and bandages adorning their bodies were inconspicuous.

Around them, minding their own business, were tubes and wires and other medical devices. But the two heart monitors connected to the girls were blank and silent.

But the most interesting thing that happened was something no one noticed. For a few seconds, the girls seemed to emit beams of light. Bright, golden rays shot out of the older one, while her younger sister seemed to shine in a soft, white glow.

**AN- sorry if you found it vague, but this is a prologue. Its meant to be vague. Hope you liked it :P**


	2. Where are we?

**AN- I must say im depressed that i got only one review but here is the next chapter. Enjoy :) **

"It's so strange," Selena thought, "I can feel again." She could feel the ground below her – soft, cold and wet. She could feel the cold in the air and hear trees rustling in the wind. She couldn't see anything but that was probably because her eyes were still closed.

The last time she had felt anything had been a long time ago. At least, it seemed like a long time ago. All she could remember was crossing a road with her sister while going to a library and then bright lights coming towards her from the right and a sudden screech. Then something had hit her side quite hard and the world had turned into an overwhelming blackness that had lasted ever since. Of course, to relieve her of this monotonous lifestyle, there had been flashes of sudden pain that made her want to cry out and an insistent tugging that she could not understand. Over all, it was not a pleasant experience and not one she would recommend to anyone. But now it seemed that it was over. Or it was getting over. And that was definitely a good thing.

She was pulled out of her musings by a queer sensation in her nose. It was actually a sneeze but she had quite forgotten how to sneeze and so when it came out, it was quiet and muffled but enough to snap her eyes open.

Once she became accustomed to the sunlight she was able to make out her surroundings. It seemed that she was lying in a small clearing in what looked like a forest. There were a lot of trees around. And there was also a lot of snow around. There was snow above her (in the trees), below her, behind her, in front of her, to her left, to her right and, well, you get the point (I hope). It looked like it was winter. "But how did I get here? The place doesn't seem at all familiar," she thought, puzzled. But what seemed the strangest, was that Selena was sure that the trees around her were alive. Alive, in the sense that they could walk and talk. And the air seemed purer and also seemed to buzz with a new feel. The feel of magic.

There was also something, or rather someone else on her left. She turned to see the form of her sister lying in the snow, her red hair showing up sharply against the white background. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be fast asleep. Selena was debating on whether to wake her up, when suddenly she heard something strange.

Stella knew that something had changed. It was still black in front of her eyes; the numbing darkness still prevailed, but she could make out rustlings and whisperings around her. Some parts of her felt cold and yet another part could feel the warmth of sunshine. She felt better, more alive than she had felt for a long time. But it was exactly for this reason that she felt sure that it was just a dream. A good dream, of course. You see, there had been no change in her surroundings for so long that now any change was difficult to believe in. So she concentrated on the differences, hoping to remain asleep for as long as possible.

That resolve remained until - two seconds later - she heard a voice calling her, "Stella, Stella!" It was a familiar voice and Stella searched around in her head to remember whom it belonged to. Ah, of course, it was her sister – Selena. With a groan, she opened her eyes and gave a gasp of delight as she finally saw the sun again. It had definitely been too long.

She also saw a big head in her field of vision. A head with green eyes and long black hair. But first she looked around, very much like her sister had done some minutes ago. The first question she asked was, "Where are we?"

"In some sort of unknown forest," Selena replied.

"You mean we're lost in a forest where the temperature is probably in the negatives? This place could be dangerous!" Stella cried. Selena rolled her eyes. Only Stella could find a forest dangerous, for her, it was a place to explore. But there was something more important at hand.

"Shhh!" Selena said, motioning for Stella to remain quiet. "Hear that?" Stella was about to say that she didn't, when she did.

From behind the bushes in front of them, they could here human voices. "Come on," said Stella "Those people might tell us how to get out of here." Selena followed her, mainly because of curiosity. But when they looked through the leaves all they saw were four children, not much older than them, standing in the snow. But the most surprising thing of all was that next to them, in a hollow created by the trees, were hung rows and rows of coats, like you would see in a wardrobe!

The two gaped at the odd sight for a while and then back at the kids. They could see that all four were siblings, two were boys and two were girls. The older two – a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with black hair and ice-blue eyes – were looking around surprised while their younger brother – black hair and dark brown eyes – looked down at the ground with a sullen expression. The youngest sibling – a girl very light brown hair and dark brown eyes – seemed the happiest. She looked pleased and excited.

Then the blonde turned to his youngest sister and said, "I apologize for not believing you. I'm sorry. Will you shake hands?" "Of course," said the girl, beaming, and they did.

Stella was debating on whether to go and speak to them, when suddenly Selena pulled her back. "This is all really strange but I feel like I've seen and heard it before," she said thoughtfully. Stella nodded "Yes… Oh my god! It's exactly the same as the scene in _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_, where all four Pevensies enter Narnia for the first time!"

"You mean those are the Pevensies," Selena asked, incredulously. "I don't know," Stella murmured. "They might be kids practicing for a play, or something…" she trailed off as Selena looked at her like she was daft. "Sorry, but that's the only actually possible reason I can come up with."

Selena appeared not to have heard her as she said, "That means we're in Narnia! This is like a dream come true!"

"Or it is a dream," Stella said. But she said it half-heartedly, because the moment Selena said that they were in Narnia, it seemed like a very believable idea and they both immediately knew that she was right. Perhaps it was magic or perhaps it was their love for _The Chronicles of Narnia._

Both went through the events that were about to happen, in their heads. The Pevensies would go to meet Mr. Tumnus, find him arrested, meet Mr. Beaver and go to his house. And while Selena grew excited, doubts crept into Stella's head.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go meet them," Selena said, excitedly and set off towards the bushes. "No, wait a moment. How do you know that we're supposed to meet them?" Stella asked. Seeing her sister's puzzled expression, she elaborated, "We might be in Narnia, but why are we here? We aren't meant to be here if you follow the course of the books. Our very appearance can cause a change in them. Wouldn't it be wrong of us to meet the Pevensies? We might end up changing the course of events to follow. We might change the whole of Narnian history!"

Selena understood her sister's concerns but they didn't bother her. Choosing her words carefully, she replied, "I don't know why we are here. In fact, I don't know the answers to most of your questions. There is only one person who does and we will only meet Him if we follow the Pevensies. Also we have to do something, we can't just sit here. Another reason why I feel that we should go with the Pevensies is that Narnia is huge. We could have landed up anywhere, but we ended up here, almost next to the future kings and queens of Narnia. I think it's quite obvious that we have to meet them. Aslan has planned this, Stella."

Hearing His name, some of Stella's worries seemed to ease. Selena was right but she had some terms before they took their next step.

"Okay, we will go meet them. But there are some things that must be sorted before that. We can tell them that we are from their world but a different time, but we will not tell them that we have any idea where we are or that we know what will happen in the future (Selena nodded). We will also not tell them that practically their whole lives have been converted into books and movies. That reminds me, they don't look like the actors in the movies at all. Coming back to the point, that's just creepy and I doubt they would like knowing that-"

Selena interrupted her, "And we will not change or interfere with any events in the future that we wish to change. Yes, yes I got it, I'm not dumb."

Stella grinned, "I thought you were."

Rolling her eyes, Selena asked, "Now can we please go?" Her sister nodded and both set off to meet the Four Sovereigns of Narnia.

**AN- Liked it? Hated it? I deserve to know. So please tell me. I think I went on and on about inconsequential things. **

**I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible, which may or may not be soon :P**


	3. With the Pevensies

Lucy was feeling really happy. The others had finally come into Narnia and Peter and Susan believed her. Peter had even apologized. And now they could all meet Mr. Tumnus. So everything was alright again.

But for Edmund everything was far from alright. He grumbled, but he kept it to himself, "Peter has no right to call me names and now that Lucy's in charge, she will gloat over us and Susan will act like she knows the best and I'll be wasting my time here while I could be meeting the Queen again and she would give me more Turkish Delight." And he turned to look for the two hills where she had told him that her house stood.

But at that moment, there was a rustling in the bushes and all four children turned to see what was happening. Lucy was half – frightened, thinking it might be the White Witch or some of her spies as Mr. Tumnus had told her. So she was rather glad to see that it was only two girls, the younger one seemed to be her age.

The two girls made their way to the Pevensies looking rather lost and surprised. The older one stopped in front of Peter, "Hello. My sister and I are a little lost. Do you have any idea where we are? And if so, can you tell us how to get out of here?"

And Peter gaped, along with his siblings. The two sisters looked like they were humans but their speech, their clothes all were so different. It was Susan who answered, "We're not very sure where we are, but Lucy here thinks we're in another world, a place called Narnia."

Stella and Selena looked at each other and smiled. They had been right!

"Another world," said Selena, pretending to be surprised. "How did you get here? We ended up here while we were asleep." Stella nodded.

"We came in through a wardrobe," said Lucy, gesturing to the hanging coats. "And yes, this place is Narnia. I met a dear Faun called Mr. Tumnus who told me about it. We're just going to meet him. Would you like to come along?" she offered, beaming. Lucy made friends easily and she didn't want to leave the girls alone in the snow, no matter how queer they looked.

"Thank you, we would love to. Umm, what's a Faun?" Stella asked, trying to look puzzled. "And BTW, I'm Selena Fraser and she's my sister Stella," Selena said, to start off the introductions.

"I'm Susan Pevensie," Susan said hastily, too polite to ask what _BTW_ meant (though the others wondered about it), "These are my brothers Peter and Edmund and my sister Lucy." And they all shook hands.

"A Faun is a creature, who looks like a human from waist upwards, but his legs are like a goat's and he has goat's hooves. You'll see when you meet Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said, in response to Stella's earlier question.

Then just as they were about to set off, Stella asked if they could borrow some coats, since it was rather cold.

Edmund, who had been standing at the back of the group, removed two from where they hung and handed them over to the sisters. Stella took hers with a 'thank you' and a smile which was not returned, but Selena only looked at Edmund with a piercing gaze that made him uncomfortable.

Actually, she was thinking about how he would soon go off to the White Witch's castle and betray the Narnians. Selena did not forgive and forget easily, nor was she able to understand other people. But, when she had read about Edmund, she hadn't held any grudge against him, except that she was angry about him being mean to Lucy. After all, she thought, it wasn't his fault that he had bumped into the White Witch or that she had given him enchanted Turkish Delight and false promises. Besides, he became a very great king later on. The only person who could be blamed was the fake queen and she was going to die soon.

Selena felt differently about the matter. She maintained that people are responsible for their actions and that Edmund should have more sensible and loyal to his family. Another thing that greatly angered her was that because of the boy's betrayal, Aslan had been forced to put himself at the mercy and taunting of the witch when she killed him. But Selena forgave easily and she had forgiven Edmund during the course of the story.

So both sisters held no grudge against the boy and while Lucy led them to meet her friend, they tried including him in their conversations.

As the group moved on, Lucy found herself telling Selena and Peter about all the things she had learned about Narnia from the Mr. Tumnus and they wondered about the White Witch. Susan and Selena spoke about their families and how they got here. Then came the question Stella and Selena had been waiting for.

"Where are you from?" Susan asked, feeling puzzled about the things Stella told her.

"Finchley, England," Stella replied, grinning at her sister, while the Pevensies stared at them in shock. Peter recovered first and said, "By Jove! That's where we are from!"

"Were you sent away because of the war as well?" Lucy asked.

"What war," Selena asked, "Its 2014 where we come from." The Pevensies stared at them like they were aliens from some distant planet.

Peter gave a low whistle, "You mean you come from the future! Wow! Its 1940 back at home."

The sisters pretended to look shocked and to keep up the effect, Selena muttered, "This is like a very interesting history lesson."

Then Edmund said, "I say, that means you can tell us the result of this beastly war!"

Stella and Selena looked uncomfortable; they didn't want to do that. It would be unfair. But Peter intervened. "That's not exactly fair, we shouldn't ask them such stuff and besides, we have no right to know the future. It will just make everything confusing."

Stella gave him a relieved smile and Selena asked if they were close to Mr. Tumnus' home yet. Lucy said it was around the bend and Edmund scowled.

But all thoughts about the earlier topic disappeared when they saw the Faun's house. Though the sisters had expected it, they were still aghast at the level of destruction. Stella shuddered to think of what must be happening right now to Mr. Tumnus if he hadn't been turned to stone already. Selena looked around for the notice from Maugrim and knowing where to look, she found it soon. Showing it to the others, she opened and read it out:

_The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with humans._

_Signed MAUGRIM, Captain of the Secret Police,_

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_

Selena suddenly imagined a wolf writing on the paper with a quill and it almost made her laugh but she put on a solemn face and looked around. Stella remembered that it was because of Edmund that this had happened, he had told the witch about the Faun and she looked at him angrily for a moment.

"Well," said Selena, "I could do with some fresh air. Let's go outside and decide what is to be done." Actually, she was hoping to find the Robin that would lead them to the Beaver's. The others agreed and they walked back out into the open, Selena looking around intently.


	4. The Robin and the Beaver

**AN- sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy. THis chapter is a little short and not much, mostly the Robin and Beaver. Sorry for that as well. But enjoy anyways, if you can.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL FOR THIS STORY!**

Outside, Lucy said, "Poor Mr. Tumnus. I hope they haven't done anything to him. We ought to go and see how we can help rescue him." Stella immediately agreed.

Susan looked doubtful, "I don't think there's anything we can do. And wouldn't it be better if we just leave and go home? I don't like the look of this place any longer."

Peter agreed with Susan, "Look Lu, I know he was nice to you but we can't help him. If this witch is as strong as you say, she'll kill us all before we can rescue him. Maybe we can call the police, or something?"

Selena held up the note, "This is written by the police. They're on her side."

Edmund said, sulkily, "Besides, Lucy didn't know the Faun well. He must have done something bad for being arrested. Everyone knows that Fauns aren't trustworthy."

Lucy glared at him and Stella burst out angrily, "Didn't you pay any attention to the note? He was arrested for fraternizing with humans! And the human they are referring to is Lucy! He has been arrested for helping Lucy get away from the clutches of the White Witch! Is that something bad? How can you guys talk of just leaving? He is in danger because he saved your sister! You should be trying to see how you can help him!"

Selena put a hand on Stella's shoulder to calm her down. Selena never lost her temper, but Stella did so often. Lucy shot her a grateful look and Susan and Peter looked ashamed.

"I suppose you're right," said Peter, "We can't leave him now. But what can we do?"

The Fraser sisters looked around cautiously for the Robin, but Susan spotted him first. "Look," she cried, "There's a robin there!" Everyone turned to look and Edmund felt irritated. What's so special about a robin, he wondered?

But there was something special about the Robin. It had bright colors and looked at them all intelligently, with its head cocked to one side. "He's trying to tell us something," Selena said, quickly.

The Robin looked at them, flew on to the next tree and looked at them intently again. The Pevensies looked puzzled with the bird, and the Frasers pretended to look puzzled. Finally, Lucy said, "I think – I think he wants us to follow him."

Stella quickly nodded vigorously, while Selena, keeping up the act, looked unsure. Peter said, "Maybe, but should we follow him?"

"Robins have always been good in every story I've read," Said Lucy, stubbornly, "I think he will help us rescue Mr. Tumnus. You will, won't you?" she asked the Robin anxiously. The Robin looked at her, seeming to consider the question and then he gave a quick bob of his head and fluttered to the next tree.

"Look!" Lucy said excitedly, "He nodded."

"Come on then, let's go," Selena replied. The two raced of behind the Robin, who flew from tree to tree, faster now. Stella came next; going slower and with her went Susan, walking carefully. Peter brought up the rear, prodding Edmund on before him.

Then Edmund, turning to Peter, whispered, "You do realize that we don't know the way back, right?" Peter looked doubtful, he hadn't thought of that.

"Lost in strange woods," Edmund muttered, "And no chance of supper either."

"Oh no," came Stella's panicked voice, "The robin's gone."

Edmund gave Peter a see-I-told-you look, which was ignored. "Where did he go?" Susan asked, surprised. Everyone looked around.

"Well, I've had enough of this place. Let's go back to the clearing near the wardrobe and think of what to do next. This place is getting colder," Susan said.

Just then, Lucy pointed, "There's something moving behind that boulder! Look!" Everyone turned to see a dark shape withdraw behind the boulder. Peter unconsciously put himself in front of them all, as if to shield them. Stella noticed and smiled at his back.

"It's some sort of animal," Selena said, pretending to peer intently at the figure, which had emerged again.

"Great Scott, it's a beaver! I got a glimpse of its tail, just now," Peter exclaimed. Now everyone was able to make out the little whiskered face, the broad tail and the Beaver's sign to come closer.

"Should we go up to him?" Lucy asked.

"Let's go see what he wants," said Peter, "He won't be able to do much against all six of us." They all proceeded forward and the Beaver put a finger to his lips and beckoned them closer again. Quietly they made their way up to him and he seemed to be counting them. There was a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you all human?" he asked doubtfully, "That is, are you all Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?"

"Yes," replied Selena and Stella. The Pevensies, except Lucy, were all taken aback to hear a beaver speak. Sure, he and the Robin had been making human signs before, but hearing him speak was startling.

"B-but there are six of you!" the Beaver spluttered. The Pevensies looked at him confused, but the Frasers shared a glance. Oh dear!

Seeming to come to a decision, the Beaver said, "Anyways come along now. But be quiet, we don't want Her to know, do we?" and he nodded his head, mysteriously.

"Wait a second," said Edmund, "how do we know that we can trust you?"

"Ah, yes! The token," said the Beaver and he fished out a white piece of cloth. "That's my handkerchief. The one I gave to poor Mr. Tumnus," Lucy said.

"Quite right, he got to know of the arrest before hand and gave me this as a token if you'll come along. But hush now. Some of these trees are Her spies, if you know what I mean" said the Beaver and nodded again a few times.

Selena found the experience exhilarating. Here she was, experiencing events and hearing things that she had previously only read in a story book! Stella stared at the trees; half hoping that one would assume the form of a dryad and walk up to them.

The children began following the Beaver, making up an odd group. Not much was said during the journey because whenever any child asked a question, the Beaver only hushed them and said, "Not here, not yet."

Selena might have loved adventures, but it was no fun to walk in the cold snow with an empty stomach so great gratitude filled her when they finally came to the Beaver's home.

**AN- as I always say please review.**

**Also, just to make it clear, these are the current ages of my characters.**

**Lucy- 10**

**Edmund and Selena- 11 (THough Edmund is older by a few months)**

**Susan- 13**

**Stella- 14**

**Peter- 15**


End file.
